Doki Doki Love
by Crimson Memory
Summary: Diary, there are three things parents lie to us about: one; High School is the best three years of our life, two; there are no actual cliques in school, and three; life is nothing like the movies. I'm sorry to say, they are completely wrong on many levels
1. What Would Alice And Oz Do?

**Saki: Konichiwa minna! I have a new story for all of you. Now you're probably thinking: "Saki, what about all your other stories? Shouldn't you be focused more on those instead of making all these new ones?" Well, be quiet. I finally updated, even though it was a horrible chapter, Once Upon a Dream. I plan on creating a new chapter for all my uncomplete stories on my profile. I want to say this though, if you haven't noticed, I have deleted a few stories. I guess they just lost all interest for me. I might remake some of them, but that is it. **

**Naruto: So, are we actually going to talk about the story? Or more pointless announcements?**

**Saki: Awh, Naruto, don't be upset! I'll have you know, you're going to be one of the main characters in this. You might even get to fall in love in this. **

**Naruto: Does that mean that I'm finally going to be paired up with Sakura-chan?**

**Saki: Nope! I'm still sticking with Sasuke and Sakura for this!**

**Naruto: Serriously?**

**Saki: Haha, just kidding. Yes, this is a Sakura and Naruto story.**

**Naruto: What is the story about?**

**Saki: Well, how about having the summary of everything to start us off!**

**Summary: **

_**When I was younger, my mother use to tell me all these amazing stories about how life was amazing for her when she was in High School. The years she was happiest, especially when she had first met my father. I had become so fixated on going to High School after that. Now, there were so many things my parents told me about High School. They would tell me to never believe what I see in teenage movies about school; it was all fake and used to make people laugh. **_

_**I've seen so many cliche movies about a geeky girl who falls for the popular boy, and the popular girls would always tease her. Well, now that I'm actually living this life and in my second year of High School, I can say one thing: my parents lied. My name, is Sakura Haruno. A simple anime loving, video game obsessed teenage girl. This, is my story of how I survived the most cliche High School life ever. How I fell for the rich and popular, and was picked on be the higher above, but above all; how I went from "invisible gamer girl" to "the in between."**_

**Saki: You don't think the summary is too bad do you? I hope not. I actually got the idea for this new story from watching anime and reading so many new manga. For those into Shojo manga, and you're looking for something adorable and short, check out Fall in Love Like a Comic. It is adorable! If you're looking for something long term, and so funny and bittersweet that you can't stop watching; check out Kodocha. Its kind of an old anime, but I am simply in love with it. - - - I was actually planning on making this story into an original with my own characters. Maybe even make it into my own manga. If I do that, I promise that I will show all my amazing readers previews of it before I show anyone else!**

**Naruto: Oh, Saki owns nothing but the plot of this story!**

* * *

><p><span>Diary,<span>

there are three things parents lie to us about: one; High School is the best three years of our life, two; there are no actual cliques in school, and three; life is nothing like the movies. I'm sorry to say, they are completely wrong on many levels. Its finally the beginning of the third year of my current hell hole. Not only are things at school exactly like how it is in the stupid cliche movies, -and I'm halfway surprised that no one has broken out in song in the middle of the cafeteria- but it is so much like those movies that I am slightly scared of what terrible things are going to await me this year. Not only am I the girl that no one seems to remember the name of, I am starting to find myself thinking of one of those stupid popular kids. I hate how this is all turning out for me. Wouldn't life be so much easier if we all just hid ourselves under a rock? Times like this, when I have nothing better to do with my mind, I imagine what my favorite anime characters would do about all this. Now that I think about it; what would Alice or Oz from Pandora Hearts do if they were stuck throughout all this. Hm, knowing Alice's personality, I'm pretty sure she would just be her normal meat-loving, violent, emotional self. As for Oz? Well, he would just take things as they are. He doesn't let much get to him, does he. Maybe life would be better if everyone thought the way Oz does. Just take things as they are, never actually fret too much over something. 

Damn, I sound like some freakkin tree hugger. I mean, I have nothing against those people! I have had friends that are total green peace and all that good stuff. Not that I would actually ever hang out with them in public. - - - On another note, back to my horrible High School life. If you could talk, I'm sure you would be telling me that I am completely over thinking and stressing this whole thing. So, what if I am? Can't I just stress and think all by myself? Oh, look at me! Yelling at my diary as if it can freakkin speak and understand everything I writing. I think I should just go back to the original topic that I had started off with.

First, I think I should write the most important part about all of this. There are three main groups in my school. The top of the list is the High Society of Konoha Academy. Next would be the Commoners, the simple-minded ones. Finally, there at the very bottom is the Unknown. Now, if you could understand me Diary, would believe that I am just being overdramatic. I am being completely serrious. 

Now, within these three groups there are millions of little cliques that build up that certain group. For example: in the High Society there are ten cliques that create the larger group. The leader, and the clique that rules over every single clique within the school is the Royals. I'm being deadly serrious about all of this. Don't think that this is all some lie that I created after watching some movie. No, this is the full out truth that I am living. The Royals have eight spots held by the ones with the most money and status. The four slots are simple: King, Queen, Prince, Princess. After come the Crew: Duke, Duchess, Ace, Knight. Those eight are never seen in public without one another. None of them actually have much interest for eachother besides social status. The Crew act as the best friends for all of them, though none of them like either of them. After the Crew comes the Court which holds three places: Joker, Right Hand Man, and Right Hand Woman. Those three are the ones that hold all the secrets and drama of the Royals. They do all the gossip, and know everything about everyone. Next would be the Jocks, the Talented, the semi-Rich, the Hot Foreign Kids, the New Kids, the Student Council Prefects, and finally the Vintage Hipsters / Indie Rockers.

Normally I would take the time to explain the rest of the groups and their single cliques, but that would be a complete waste of my time. For now, I'll just say what group I was labled. I'm an Otaku. Fitting, I know. Actually, I am quite proud to hold that name, if anything I would sew it onto all of my clothing. Luckly enough, this isn't the Scarlet Letter so that won't be needed. The only downside about my so-called clique, is what group we were placed into by the oh-so-wonderful Royals; the Unknown. Now, the name seems prett cool, but being in that group only means you have no chance of making it through High School without some kind of dramatic struggle.

Now this is where my parents lying to me comes into action. One; High School is hell, two; there are so many freakkin different cliques just in one single groups that it isn't even funny anymore, and three; if this isn't anything like one of the High School life cheese covered movies, then I don't know what is up anymore. 

Diary, for the last two years I plan on writing only facts within here. I will write the horrid tales and terrific melancholy of my last two years of this hell called High School.

Wish me luck today, I need it for the next eight hours.

-Mikou Hanabusa

* * *

><p><strong>Saki: Well, how was that for an opening. I wouldn't say that this is exactly the first chapter. If anything, more of the Introduction. - - - Just so you know, Mikou Hanabusa is Sakura Haruno's pen name. I'll explain that in the next chapter. Don't worry rabbid fan girls, and possibly boys, I will be adding some good stuff in the next chapter. I warn you now: NARUTO WILL BE OOC throughout the first ten chapters at the most. <strong>

**On another note, in Japan High School is consisted of three grades: Tenth, Eleventh, and Twelveth. Meaning that Sakura is in her eleventh year of High School. **

**SPOILER - - - Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze will be a popular. Yes, as in a Royal. King? Hell no. Prince? Unfortunetly. Will you like him in his 'Prince' mode? Maybe, as long as you don't mind him being a total flirt with only one thing on his mind. Yes, he is going to come off as a player, and maybe he will be. All I know is that this will be quite smutty and cute. So be ready.**


	2. Moe Kare, More Like Haruhi Suzumiya!

**Saki: Hey everyone! How is everything? Man, so I've come to love Shojo manga so much! I really am getting addicted to it. At the moment I have like five different manga sitting in my favorites bookmarked on my computer. Then sitting next to me is eight other Shojo manga. I'll never admit this to my friends, but I totally love all this girly stuff. **

**Naruto: What? Does that mean that you're not going to read my manga anymore?**

**Saki: No, that's not what I ment. Gosh... Anyways, on with the first actual chapter of this story! Oh, and thank you for the one person who reviewed. Also, for the other person who reviewed, I don't really care if you don't like this story. But keep your rude comments to yourself. Sure, this is another High School story and is nothing like the actual show, but don't bother reviewing this if you're not into these kinds of stories. Thank you.**

**Naruto: Saki owns nothing, none of the anime mentioned in this belong to her. All Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei, while all the manga mentioned belong to their rightful owners!**

* * *

><p>"Sakura, you're going to be late for school! Hurry up!"<p>

Sighing, I clicked the enter button sending the next chapter of my story to my E-mail before shutting the top of my laptop.

"Sakura! Let's go!"

My name is Sakura Haruno, you know, like the flower. This year I'm starting my second year of High School. I attend Konoha Academy, the most prestigious school known. I'm seventeen, though I've never dated before... nor have I ever had my first kiss.

* * *

><p>"Haruno-san, thank you again for helping out in here."<p>

I smiled softly, as I bowed before the librarian.

"I's no problem, I love coming in here."

Before either of us could say anything more, the bell rung. I smiled again before rushing out of the library and to my homeroom class.

* * *

><p>"Alright class, now we're going to introduce ourselves, so get quiet. I'll start off since I will be your teacher here in room 2-A. I am Kakashi Hatake, I graduated from Konoha University and have been teaching here at Konoha Academy for seven years now. Now, we'll start at the row and work our way around the room."<p>

Sighing, I shuffled around in my bag before pulling out my new manga "Black Bird." I simply love all of Shojo Beats manga, and there a slight few that I have not read yet. In this particular manga, there is a human girl with blood that all the demons want. Her childhood friend moves back, and turns out that he is a demon. Its a supernatural romance, but I can't seem to put it down.

"-uno. Haruno. Would you like to stand and introduce yourself?"

I glanced up from my book, feeling heat rush to my cheeks.

"H-Hai! I am Haruno Sakura, please take care of me."

I didn't bother saying anything else as I took a seat once again. I hadn't even noticed anyone elses introducti-

"I'm Namikaze Naruto, it's a pleasure to be here. I hope you will all take care of me this year."

Whispers and squeals filled the class as all the girls seemed to stare at him with their adoring eyes. Naruto... The Prince of the Royals. Even though he is a Royal, he is kind to everyone. Only thing is, he is a complete playboy. It's been said that he has never kept a girlfriend longer than a month, and he usually dumps them on their one month anniversery. For some reason though, all the girls still hope to be with him. There is another rumor that goes around saying that he's kissed every girl in school, but that is completely false... not once have I been kissed... and I go to this school.

"Sakura-chan, would you mind letting me borrow a pencil?"

I glanced up only to see pure blue eyes. Heat began to rise to my cheeks again, but I completely ignored it. Pretending not to care, I shoved my pink Haruhi Suzumiya pencil towards him.

"Arigato!"

He winked before turning back around, causing me to mentally sigh. I decided to ignore the want for those blue eyes to stare back at me, and just go back to my manga. Maybe Kyo and Misao would help me escape from this world for a little while.

* * *

><p>Hearing the bell, I placed my things into my bag and smiled.<p>

"Sasuke-teme! Lets go, I want to get ramen before they sell out!"

I held back a light giggle as the blonde 'Prince' called out to the 'King' of the Royals. It surprised me on how easily the two actually got along. If anything, I thought they would hate eachother. It's the complete opposite though, they are the only Royals that actually get along.

"Tch, dobe, I know they won't run out. They stock up just for you."

That time I had to let out a small laugh. Damn, both of them glanced towards me. I tried to hide behind my things, but failed miserably.

"Sakura-chan!"

I tried my best to ignore him as I shuffled to put my bag on my shoulder before standing and making my way towards the door.

"Hey, wait up!"

I felt a pair of arms snake around me, causing blood to rush to my cheeks.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why did you run away from me?"

My words seemed to catch in my throat as I continued to blush and look down. I soon began to count the tiles around my feet, hoping that he would just let go and go back to talking about ramen.

"Sakura-chan, your heart is racing. Do you like me?"

Someething warm began to touch my neck causing my heart to beat faster. I could tell that my face was completely red, and there was nothing I could do about it._ He is kissing me! Why is he kissing me? _Finding my courage, I quickly pulled myself out of his arms. He pulled me back just as fast, facing me towards him. Soon his face began to get closer to mine, his li-

"Stop!"

I pushed him away from me, and clutched the front of my shirt. I could feel the beating in my chest through my school uniform. I didn't even give him time to do anything as I ran out of the classroom. Tears began to prickle in my eyes as I let my feet take me where ever they wanted. The school roof.

* * *

><p>Staring at the city around me, I fell to my knees ignoring the pain of the concrete on my bare skin. <em>W-why...? Why did he kiss me?<em> I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks as the same questions ran through my head. _He has never spoken to me before... not once. So why is it that he has to choose to do so now, and sexually harass me? _My body began to shake, not out of crying and confusion... no, out of anger. _I am going to get him back. I am not just another girl he can kiss and get away with it!_

I stood from the ground and winced slightly. There was a bit of blood on one of my knees. _Must've been from my terrible landing._ I ignored the pain as I rushed back down the stairs. I turned the corner only to see Sasuke and Naruto. Hiding, I tried my best to listen in.

"I still don't see why you did that. You don't kiss a new girl. Especially when they know nothing about you."

Naruto let out a laugh.

"Teme, she isn't new. She's been going to the same school as us since elementary. She's an Otaku. And I already told you; I kissed her because she is the only girl in school I hadn't kissed."

"Tch, whatever."

"Besides, she interests me. Did you see how easily she blushed. She's obviously a virg-"

I didn't even bother let him finish that sentence, I stepped out and walked right up to him.

"Sakura-chan! Hey, why di-"

The hall became silent with only the echo of a sharp noise. I lowered my hand away from the blonde's face; watching as the skin began to turn a deep shade of red.

"D-Don't... Don't you ever think that you can just kiss me like I'm one of the girls that follow you around! You know, I use to think you were different from all the others. I thought you were kind, and couldn't believe that you actually made friends with all the people you hang around with... but I understand completely now."

Neither of the males bothered to say anything. My body was trembling still, adrenaline pumping through me.

"Never come near me again. I don't care how rich you and your friends are. I don't care if everyone decides to pick on me. And I sure as hell don't care if you are the son of Minato Namikaze! Stay the hell away from me!"

"Sak-"

"No! Have you ever thought about how all us girls feel? Do you serriously believe that every girl you have ever kissed was happy after you did so? Well, I'm not. Do I look happy? No! I'm not even close to being happy! I'm confused, and hurt... and pissed!"

I shoved past him. My breath caught as he grabbed onto my arm, warmth shooting through my body. _No..._ I pulled away and walked back towards the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Saki: Alright, so here is the first chapter. Now I know I sort of rushed everything in this chapter, but I promise things will only get more dramatic after all of this. Oh, and funny too. Don't worry. For all the fan girls, I promise that Naruto won't be the bad guy forever. Maybe just for the next few chapters unless I choose to change that around. I warn you all now, this isn't going to be one of those instant loves. At the moment, Sakura hates Naruto. So I highly doubt they'll even get together till around the time when I get to chapter ten-ish. Maybe. It mostly depends on how all of this turns out. Please review!<strong>


End file.
